The Pen
by Romona-Rain
Summary: His pen was really cool...Annabeth only hoped he didn't notice when she took it. {One-shot AU}


**Just a Percabeth high school au one-shot thing. I got this writing prompt from**

 **dailyimagineOTP**

 **on tumblr and this is the first writing prompt I've used to let's see how this goes.**

 **Hope you like it!**

She wasn't going to lie- it was a nice pen.

Okay, it was more than just _nice_ \- this pen could write in five different colors (purple, black, pink, blue, red) and holy heck that was _cool_.

That was plenty of an excuse for (stealing) borrowing it- right?

Annabeth shook herself. _It's just a pen,_ she said, though she clutched the utensil tighter as he entered the classroom all the same.

Late, of course, for Percy Jackson was never on time.

Mr. Brunner didn't even bother to ask for an explanation (he was used to it- and it's not like Percy would tell the truth).

He sat down in the back row, two seats across from her and one row behind.

Annabeth watched him out of the corner of her eye, brushing an unruly strand of curly blonde hair out of her face.

He noticed her watching, and smirked/grinned, causing her to huff and turn around quickly, trying to stop the flush that dominated her face.

Many of the girls in the room were staring at him (including Annabeth) instead of paying attention to Mr. Brunner's lesson, even one of the most popular girls in Goode High, Zoë Nightshade.

Percy Jackson wasn't what you could call a 'rebel', nor a 'slacker', yet he certainly didn't seem to care much about his school work (or if he did, he wasn't trying very hard?).

He didn't necessarily fit into one of the stereotypical 'cliques' of high school, and though he wasn't disliked, but she wouldn't go as far to call him _popular._

No, not at all.

He was known for his illustrious 'slacker' attitude, yet he was ranked #1st in the state's swimming competitions (what slacker could do that?) and was on their school swim team (he brought them victory every year).

To add on to this 'fame', he caught nearly every girl's eye.

Percy Jackson had messy black hair, (captivating) sea-green eyes, and light freckles dotting his nose (not that she'd noticed).

Annabeth wouldn't deny it- he was very (hot) good looking.

But despite his looks and 'charm', he was quite unorganized (she supposed it had something to do with being a slacker), and it was because of this that Annabeth felt confident he wouldn't notice his missing pen.

By now, Annabeth had lost interest in studying the 'slacker' and was scribbling notes with the (stolen) borrowed pen (purple ink).

Mr. Brunner had delved into the topic of Ancient Rome and the fall of a mighty empire ("Of course, we shan't get to the actual ruins of the city until next unit."), and his monotonous voice was causing Annabeth's eyelids to droop.

 _We learned this last year,_ she inwardly groaned.

She stabbed herself with the (really freaking cool) multicolored pen, in a weak attempt to keep herself from falling asleep, dotting her wrist with blue ink while doing so.

Annabeth shifted in her seat and faced the board, where the teacher was drawing a messy diagram of Rome and its defenses.

She was so busy trying to stay awake that she didn't noticed Percy Jackson's muttered curses and desperate searching.

It was only when he raised his hand did she draw her attention back to him.

"Sir?" He asked tentatively, as if embarrassed.

Mr. Brunner turned, and gave a small sigh before nodding at him to continue.

"I- erm," Percy started. "I lost my pen- no, no! It's a really cool pen, one my camp counselor gave to me, and I-erm, well, I think it's in here."

Some of the class snickered, others looked disinterested. One girl- Rachel Dare- looked at him with her eyebrows raised, but she did not comment.

Annabeth was mainly focused on keeping her mouth shut and her face from turning red.

 _Dammit. Of course it has to have sentimental meaning,_ she groaned mentally, closing her eyes.

Mr. Brunner had yet to respond, so Annabeth was a little surprised when he, silently, began to look for Percy's pen.

The rest of the class followed suit, some muttering angrily about how they were wasting class time, others smiling for the exact reason.

They searched the floor, the chairs, the desks, and Annabeth was silently cursing through the whole ordeal. The pen was in her pocket, and even though it was out of sight, she felt as if it were exposed.

After about five minutes of searching, her peers and teacher gave up.

"Sorry Mr. Jackson," Mr. Brunner said, meeting said boy's gaze.

"But we must continue class- please, borrow someone else's pencil."

Percy sighed, but nodded all the same. He accepted Katie Gardner's pencil and dutifully began to take notes, scribbling away in his messy scrawl.

Despite her guilt, Annabeth let out a small sigh of relief and a smile slipped onto her face ( _Yes the pen is mine yes yes yes_ ).

Twenty minutes later, as Annabeth followed her fellow students in her haste to leave the classroom, a body blocked the doorway.

Leaning against the doorframe was Percy, smirking with his eyes narrowed slightly.

Mr. Brunner had left for the bathroom, leaving the two teens alone in the empty History classroom.

Annabeth tried to move past him, but he wouldn't allow it.

His sea green eyes locked into her piercing grey ones, and after a few seconds of silently locking gazes, he broke off with a lazy grin.

Percy was the first to break the silence that stretched out between them.

"Ah, Chase," he began, and Annabeth merely crossed her arms and tried and failed her best to look threatening.

He did not wilt under her stare.

"What do you want?" She snapped, inwardly panicking and making up good lies ( _Take your pen? Me? Never!_ ).

"I need to borrow some notes- I was unable to take some good ones with the lousy pencil Katie gave me."

She wasn't buying it, and Percy saw this.

"Look, I need good notes to get a good grade on the test," he stated the obvious fact.

Annabeth didn't budge.

"Fine- I'll go ask Zoë," he said, ultimately giving up and stepping aside to let her through the door.

Just as she left the classroom, Percy called out to her, the laughter in his voice evident.

"You shouldn't take what isn't yours, Chase," the boy said, and his smirk, though she could not see him, was most definitely plastered to his face.

"Erm- I've no idea what you're implying-" she started, her red, flushed neck giving her feeble lies away.

There was a sound of movement, and Annabeth turned slightly to be able to see Percy Jackson holding up the stolen pen.

"It fell out of your pocket when you left," he grinned and pocketed the writing utensil.

He brushed past her and walked down the hallway towards his next class.

Annabeth wanted to die of embarrassment.

 _That goddamn pen..._

 **Okay. I don't even know what that was, but oh well. As I've stated before, I stink at writing "fluff", or just plain non-dark stuff.**

 **(But hey, I need to challenge myself).**

 **Sorry if they were a little OOC, but I think I portrayed Annabeth okay. I didn't want Percy to be a complete rebel or too popular, so I just made him noticeable.**

 **I don't want Annabeth to be super-smart, but I didn't want her to be weak or dumb either.**

 **And yeah, yeah, big hype over a pen, but I don't really know what happened to this story.**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked it (I know I don't, but maybe you will) and don't forget to review, 'cause it's great to hear your input and feedback!**

 **~Brynn**


End file.
